Vampire Meets Ninja
by LivinLife07
Summary: Izanami is a vamp on the run from a clan called the Hunters. She runs into Team 7. She tries to hide the fact she's a vamp but will Kakashi find out? Will her and Naruto's friendship become something more? Will the Hunters find her? Bad at summaries, sorr
1. Meeting

Hey peoples! This is my first Naruto story, so be nice. I would of course appreciate reviews and suggestions. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the show, manga, or anything Naruto.

* * *

You haven't drank in a while and so you were thirsty and weak. Your home was destroyed by the Hunters. They had followed your clan and killed your people one by one. 3 days before they had killed the last of them, except for you. Your father had protected you and yelled at you to leave. You never questioned his motives, and there would have been no point in arguing with him as he always won the argument, so you did as you were told. As you ran into the cover of the forest you heard the piercing scream of your father. You were the last vampire of the Mizuki clan.

You slowly walked through the thickly wooded forest. It was dark and the only light was coming from the now rising, crescent moon and the thousands of stars in the sky. The trees were tall and there trunks wide with moss growing on them. Everywhere around you there were sleepy flowers shut up for the night.

Thankfully, there was no sign of the Hunters. You felt exhausted from your long travel, but you wanted as much distance from the Hunters as possible.

You suddenly stopped short. You saw 4 people walking on the path from where you were standing in the woods. You went to see if it were the Hunters. You felt dread, you thought you had out run them. There was a blonde-haired boy in orange and black clothing, a pink-haired girl wearing red clothing, and a black-haired boy in a green jumpsuit.

Wait there's only 3. you thought to yourself. I swear I thought I saw 4..

You never noticed the ninja sneak up behind you until it was too late.

He grabbed you and pulled your arms behind your back and pushed you up against a tree.

"Ahhh!" you shrieked. You were too weak to fight back. "Hey! Let me go!... Let me go!" you yelled.

You feebly struggled to get out of his grasp but it got you nowhere except becoming more tired. The others that you saw were around you within seconds.

"Good job Kakashi-sensei!" said the blonde boy.

"Thank you Naruto." said Kakashi. "Lee, get some rope and tie her up." he said.

"Yes sir!" Lee said while saluting to Kakashi.

He got some rope out of a bag and tied your wrists together and then your ankles. You try to struggle again but, like before, it didn't work. You were breathing hard.

"Sakura, Lee, Naruto. We'll just set camp here, kay?" he asked them. "Yes Kakashi sensei." they all answered and they went off to set up the camp."Here" he said. He pulled out a canteen of water and let you drink from it. "Better?" he asked.

"Not really." you said annoyed.

"Why were you following us?" he questioned.

"I wasn't following you! Now let me go!" you said, getting more annoyed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." he said. He thought for a moment and then asked "Tell me then, what _were_ you doing?"

You weren't sure if you should tell him or not. You didn't want him to know that you were a vampire. So you chose to tell him the truth but not the whole truth.

"Some group of people from another clan killed my entire clan. I'm the only one left and they've been chasing me ever since so they can kill me. I saw you guys and I wanted to make sure you weren't them. Then you ambushed me. And here I am. Satisfied?." you asked angrily.

"Why would they want to kill off your clan?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know." you said sadly. Though you knew very well why they killed your family. It was because they feared your 'kind.' They wanted to get rid of you.

He looked at you for a moment seemingly trying to figure you out. "Hmmmm..." was all he said.

"We're finished with the camp Kakashi!" Sakura informed.

He looked over to them and inspected the job. "Good work guys!" he said happily. They had put up all the tents and the camp fire was already lit. "Stay here" he said.

You glare at him. "Like I'm going anywhere." you grumbled.

He just walked off chuckling.

"Dumb-ass" you said under your breath.

He turned around. "What was that?" he asked.

"Huh?" you asked.

"What did you say?" he repeated.

"I didn't say anything." you replied innocently.

"Uh, huh..." he said suspiciously and then walked off.

You smirked in response. At least you could have fun messing with him.

They all huddled in a group and made their food on the fire. Ramen. Your stomach growled loudly at the thought of food.

"Shhh!!" you exclaimed quietly to your stomach.

Kakashi was smirking at you which made you blush in embarrassment. He came over with a cup and untied your wrists and ankles. He seemed pretty sure you wouldn't go anywhere.

"I'm trusting you not to go anywhere. You try to leave and I'll just catch you and have you tied back up again, got it?" he explained.

"Alright" you said in a defeated tone.

"Yes or No?" he pressed.

"Alright, alright. Yes." you said.

"There's a tent in the middle you can sleep in." he pointed to the tent.

"Kay." you replied.

Like you were going to run away. You were tired and weak. If you managed to escape you would be totally helpless when the Hunters found you.

It might actually be good to stay with these guys. They could protect me without even knowing it. you thought to yourself. You ate your Ramensilently, staying by the tree. The Ramen still didn't quench your thirst for blood but at least it gave you some of your strength back. You weren't sure how much longer you could go without it.

Soon after, everyone except Kakashi had ggone into their tents to sleep. You walked over to the tent you were given and went in. There was a sleeping bag and a pillow.

Comfy. At least now I have something other than a cave to sleep in and having rocks for a bed. you thought. You laid down inside the sleeping-bag and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Reminiscing

Hey peoples! 2nd chapter up! It's longer than the first. Hope you like! Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the show, manga, or anything Naruto.

**Naruto's POV**

It was late. You, Sakura, Lee, and Kakashi were walking down the path when Kakashi noticed something move in the forest.

"Listen" he whispered.

You quieted down and listened. You heard something in the forest.

"Keep walking. I'm gonna go check it out." he told you.

He then sneaked off into the woods. When you heard a surprised scream you knew Kakashi had caught whoever was following you. You all ran over to him.

It was a girl and was struggling weakly. She looked tired and pale; definitely not much of a threat.

"Good job Kakashi-sensei!" you said.

"Thank you Naruto." Kakashi replied. "Lee, get some rope and tie her up."

"Yes sir!" Lee said while saluting.

He fetched the rope and tied the girl up. She tried to struggle, breathing hard, but she was too weak.

You felt concerned. I wonder what's wrong with her... you pondered.

"Sakura, Lee, Naruto. We'll just set camp here, kay?" he asked.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei." you all answered. You left knowing that he would ask you to set the camp anyway.

As you set up camp Kakashi seemed to be questioning the girl. She seemed aggravated.

"Naruto!" it was Sakura.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm putting up the tents, don't worry."you told her before she went on a rampage.

"Good. I'm gonna get the wood." she said.

With that, she ran off in to the forest to gather the wood. Lee unpacked the food and sleeping bags. You put up an extra tent for the girl, knowing Kakashi wouldn't really let that girl sleep tied up outside all night. You know he noticed her appearance too.

She wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight in her current state. I'm surprised she can even stand. you thought as finished putting the last sleeping bag in a tent. Lee finished setting up the food and Sakura had just started the fire.

"We're finished with the camp Kakashi!" Sakura informed him.

Kakashi looked up to inspect our work. "Good work guys!" he said smiling under his mask.

You made a Ramen dinner and you all began eating. You noticed Kakashi look over at the girl. He then got a cup of Ramen and walked over to her. He untied her and gave the cup. He talked to her and pointed to the middle tent.

Must be telling her where to sleep. you thought.

"I don't know about her. She doesn't look like much of a threat, but there's something about her. I just can't put my finger on it." Sakura said.

"She's really pretty!"Lee said.

"You think every girl's hot Lee."you reminded him.

"Yeah well.. She seems different!" he countered.

You and Sakura sighed, shaking your heads in disapproval.

"What?" he asked cluelessly.

"Nothing..." you both chanted simultaneously.

There does seem to be something different about her though you thought.

Kakashi came back over and that conversation was put to rest. You all talked some more as the girl stayed over by the tree. She didn't make any moves to leave but none to come over any time soon either.

"Okay guys." Kakashi started."I think it's time to go to sleep. We're gonna sleep in and get up at 9. We'll leave at 10 in the morning." he said.

"Hai!" you all said.

You got up and took one last glance at the girl when she wasn't looking. You then proceeded into to your tent and changed into your PJ's. You laid into your sleeping bag and went to sleep.

**Izanami's POV**

_(Dream/ Flashback)_

_ Everything was chaos. Your home town was engulfed in flames. Women with young children were told to run to the shelter of the dense woods to find somewhere to hide from the fight. Everyone else was to stay. You also stayed since you were old enough to fight. You could kill with lightning speed and kick ass when you had swords. _

_You took out your favorite sword. Twisting and turning it and switching it from hand to hand, feeling the familiar grip and weight of it. The Hunters have finally come out of hiding. The Mizuki clan was in a raging battle with them already. _

_Most of the Hunters were on black horses. There were hundreds of them. Both horse and rider were in metal armor. The riders had the metal covering their legs and chest. Their arms were protected with metal chain armor. Yet the men wore no helmets. Like they wanted to seem menacing but didn't have the resources to make the rest of the armor to fulfill the look. _

_The horses had metal armor covering their entire head, with holes around the eyes so they could see normally. It went all the way down covering their neck, around the saddle and over the chest, and then continued over the hindquarters and over the top part of their tails. Nothing was protecting their legs, you noticed. _

_So that's where I will aim then. The riders neck and head, and the horses legs. you thought to yourself. _

_You turned to Isamu. Like his name depicts, he was courageous and brave. He never backed down from a fight. Though it sometimes put him in a bad spot at times. _

_"Isamu! Go for the neck and head of the riders and the legs of the horses!" you called out to him over the battle cries. _

_"I was about to say the same to you!" he yelled back, smiling as he easily took down one of the ground soldiers. _

_He ran over to you, jumping over a few flames, as you slay one of the last ground soldiers. He was covered in blood. __You smiled and kissed him. _

_"You should be careful." you whispered. _

_"Again, I was about to say the same thing to you." he whispered back, grinning widely. _

_You two were very much the same. You always seem to be thinking the same thing. You both were excellent swordsman, quick to learn, and immensely stubborn when your minds were set on something. That's why you had hooked up and were comepletely inseparable. Now you both had your minds set on protecting what was left of the village. _

_You heard the scream of a fellow comrade. What the...?you thought. _

_Isamu ran towards the mounted soldier who had attacked your comrade. He jumped up high and cut off the mans head. Blood splattered everywhere from the mans carotid artery in his neck._

_The horse freaked. It bucked frantically like a rodeo horse as it tried to get rid of the decapitated man. It reared and rolled over the dead body. The body was no longer on the horses back, but his leg was stuck in the stirrup. The white of the horses eyes shone bright in the moonlight. It made a noise like a roaring cry as it frantically got up and ran, still bucking and stomping on the limp body as it tried to get rid of it. _

"_I believe I did him a favor, else he would of had a slow and VERY painful death!" Isamu said chuckling with his hands on his hips as he watched the crazed animal. _

_You grinned at your boyfriend but then remembered your comrades lifeless body on the ground. "How could this of happen?" you asked aloud. _

_"Let's see." Isamu said. _

_Everyone was still fighting in the background as you two checked the man out. He had a pure silver spear with Holy water on it pierced through his chest and a wooden stake through his heart. _

_"Damn it!"you hissed. _

_They figured out other how to kill vampires. Pure silver. What they didn't know was that Holy water and wooden stakes didn't do a thing. It wasn't just werewolves that could be killed by pure silver. _

_You suddenly swing up as another mounted soldier tried to attack. You had sliced the horses' front legs. It fell as it cried out, rolling over the man. He screamed in pain as he tried to stand up. But since the horse couldn't get back up, the mans leg was pinned underneath it. _

_"Please! Please! Please don't kill me!" the man pleaded to you as you stood up and strode over to him. _

_You were hot with anger. Your eyes turned blood red and your fangs grew. Isamu was busy fighting with another mounted soldier. You kicked away the mans spear as he tried to reach for it. _

_"Please don't!" He cried as you bit him in the neck behind his ear. _

_You drank all of his blood, leaving not a drop left. His body was now cold and his skin translucent. Your eyes and fangs returned to normal as your anger receded and you began to feel rejuvenated. Isamu was next to you. _

_"Feeling better?" he asked with a grin. _

_"Much better." you replied, grinning back at him. He wiped the blood from your chin and kissed you again. _

_"Good." he said as he pulled away. "Let's kick some ass!"he cheered. Your smile grew wider as you both ran off to the thicker part of the battle. _

_Soon the battle was over. The Hunters retreated after losing almost all of their men. But there was nothing to celebrate. More than half of the Mizuki clan was gone as well. The women with children were found by the Hunters and all killed. Only ten Mizuki clan members were left including you, out of a little over a hundred members. You couldn't stay there any longer. There was nothing left. The fight didn't serve it's purpose to protect the clans home._

_You all threw the dead bodies into the low fires. The flames grew as more of the bodies were thrown on. When all of the bodies were burnt your grandmother, who was a healer, used some of her chakra to help speed up the burning of the bodies in the fire. After the flames were put out your father, who could speed up plant life, used his chakra to make trees and plants grow over everything, making it look like it has always been like that. He made all the trees and plants precisely the same age as everything else around it. It looked like there was never a village there. You, your parents, grandmother, Isamu, his parents, and 3 other people walked off to find somewhere to rest. _

_week later (still in dream)_

_The Hunters had killed the other 3 people you didn't really know. But worst of all they had killed your grandmother and mother and Isamus' parents. Now only Isamu, your father and you were left of the clan. You were all depressed but on guard. You all had figured out that the Hunters were watching your every move; waiting for the morning when you were the weakest. It was when the sun was beginning to rise when they Hunter's decided to attack again. _

_There was only 9 of them now. Your father killed one man quickly and then another. _

_"Stay there Izanami! I don't want you to fight unless you have to!" your father told you. _

_"Fine." you said angrily, crossing your arms over your chest. _

_Isamu attacked one but they seemed to have become better fighters. They were faster. Isamu was cut across the abdomen by one of the spears. _

_"Ahhh! " he yelled out in pain and surprise. _

_You father ran over and stabbed the man in the back of the head. You ducked as another Hunter narrowly missed you with a silver arrow. You got your sword out and sliced the mans neck as he galloped by again and he fell off the horse. _

_"Damn it you! Die!" yelled a Hunter as he galloped at Isamu. _

_Isamu quickly killed the man he was fighting and spun around to face the Hunter coming at him. It was to late. _

_"__Isamu!" you cried. "No Isamu!" _

_The Hunter stabbed Isamu through his shoulder. It was like slow-motion. The silver sword slicing into Isamu's shoulder, then __Isamu falling to the ground, coughing up blood. He landed on his back, his eyes closed, blood dribbling down his face from his mouth. He didn't appear to be breathing. Then everything went back to normal. _

_"Izanami!"your father yelled. "Go, run! You must!" _

_He turned and swung at the Hunter who killed Isamu. He killed that man quickly and went after another. _

_"NO!" You yelled back stubbornly. Tears were streaming down your face. _

_"Do it now!" he said. _

_"F-fine!" you yelled hesitantly. _

_You wanted to run to Isamu's side but you had to do what you were told. Your only true love was now dead, killed by the Hunters that you now were beginning to fear. You didn't get to say goodbye. You turn and ran. You ran faster than you have ever ran before still crying hard. You hear your father scream out in pain. __You froze and looked back. _

_Damn it! you thought. _

_You began to cry uncontrollably. You dropped your sword. And fell to your knees. Tears staining your face. Suddenly someone knocked you over. "Let go!"you cried. _

_"Never! I will finish off your kind!"he yelled. _

_"Let go of me! Let go!"you cried hysterically._

"Hey! Wake up! You heard a faint voice say. "Hey wake up!"

You felt someone was over you, holding you down. You struggled still crying. You got an arm free and punched out at them. You hit them square in the nose.

"OWW!" the voice cried out in pain. The voice sounded close to you. "Hey what was that for?! Ow, geez', why'ya punch so hard?!"the voice questioned.

You open your eyes. Beads of sweat were on your forehead and you were breathing hard. Tears were still running down your face. You smelt blood. Naruto was sitting by the tent opening, holding his bleeding nose.

"Ouch."he said more quietly.

"I'm s-sorry!"you stuttered. You were shaking uncontrollably from the nightmare you just had.

"Hey Naruto! what happened?"a concerned Kakashi popped his head into the tent. He looked at Naruto. "What happened to you?"he asked. He sounded a bit amused.

"I-I didn't mean t-to hit him!" you explained.

You pulled your knees up to your chest and wrapped your arms around your legs to stop the shaking. It only helped a little. You never felt this way before. You didn't know why you felt so shaken up.

Kakashi looked at you surprised. "Hey it's O.K..!" He said trying to cheer you up. "Sakura does much worse to Naruto and it's usually on a daily basis!"he said chuckling.

"Ugh. Yeah. And today's bashing on the head hasn't come yet." Naruto announced. "Well by Sakura anyways." he added with a smirk.

You giggled. You were only shaking a little. The tears stopped coming and you breathed in and out deeply to calm yourself. You closed your eyes, trying to relax your body.

"Sorry if I scared you."Naruto apologized. "I was only trying to wake you. You were thrashing around and you seemed be having a nightmare." Naruto explained.

"It's O.K."you said quietly. "You don't have to apologize. You were only trying to help." You said and took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Naruto! What did you do to her!!"screamed Sakura.

"Aww man." Naruto groaned. "Here we go!"

Kakashi laughed. "Your on your own with her."

"Kakashi! Aww, Come on!" Naruto said pleading.

Kakashi only laughed again and walked off. " I'll get you something to eat then.." he told you as he left.

"Naruto I'm gonna hit you so hard if you did anything to her!" She yelled.

"You should calm down my love!" you heard Lee say.

"Shut up Lee! This is between me and Naruto!" she yelled at him.

Naruto put his head in his hands. He groaned again.

You chuckled at him.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, but your kinda funny." you said smiling.

"Hehe." He put a hand on the back his head, blushing slightly. "I guess." he said with a wide smile.

"You should get the blood off your face." you said. You couldn't stand it the sweet smell of the blood.

"Yeah, your right. I was thinking of staying longer so I could delay Sakura punching me, but I guess I should go." he said, still smiling.

"Yeah, O.K."

He got up and left the tent, closing the flap.

"Naruto! What did you do to her and why are you bleeding?" BAM.

"Ouch! Sakura! I didn't do anything I swear! It was just an accident! Kakashi?!"

"O.K. Sakura that's enough." you heard Kakashi chuckle.

You giggled to yourself as you folded up the sleeping-bag. You had forgotten about the dream already. "It might not be so bad to stick around with these guys after all." you thought to yourself as you left the tent.


	3. Scare

**Chap 3**

**Izanami's POV**

Deep down you were still depressed from your dream about the night your father and Isamu were murdered. 'I have to suck it up' you think to yourself as you walked. 'Being depressed and crying is being weak. I shouldn't cry. Besides, there are more important things to think about.' For instance, you thirst fpr blood. 'How am I supposed to get a drink without them following after me?' you asked yourself. 'I need to gain their trust. I can leave during the night when they are all asleep and get a drink and come back. No one will notice.' you concluded.

As you walk towards the campfire where everyone was now seated, you see Naruto turn around and wave.

"Hey, you hungry?" he asked.

You put your hand to your stomach as it growled. You blush and give a shy smile.

"Yeah, I guess."you tell him.

"Kay, here"he says with a wide smile as he hands you a bowl of chicken ramen.

You sat down between Naruto and Lee.

"Hello, my beautiful! My name is Lee and I'm the handsome devil of Konoha! What's your name? Whatever it is, I bet it is as beautiful as you are beautiful!" Lee exclaimed.

Naruto and Sakura had anime sweat drops on their head while Kakashi just chuckled from behind his book.

You jumped at his sudden outburst. Then, realizing what he had said to you, you looked at him stunned. You quickly regain yourself and plastered as good of a realistic smile on your face as you possibly could.

"That's nice." 'Oh; shouldn't of said that!' you scolded yourself. 'Now he'll think I like him.' you thought. "Oh, um. Well, my name is Izanami." you added in an over-friendly tone, through "smiling" clenched teeth.

Everyone had heard your forced tone and were now trying to suppress their laughs. Only Lee hadn't noticed it. He smiled brightly, his face beaming.

"Your name is as gorgeous as you look!"

"Why, thank you" you said slowly through your fake smile.

He was getting on your nerves. Naruto seemed a bit annoyed with Lee too.

'He must do this a lot! But it's probably because of my scent. That vampire thing.' you thought to yourself.

"Will you be my girlfriend?!" He asked suddenly.

Now you just wanted to give him an uppercut in the jaw, but you kept your cool. You needed them as allies. "I don't think that would be such a..."

"Lee!" Sakura and Naruto yelled, cutting you off.

"What?" he asked, totally clueless.

"Weren't you just asking Sakura out a few days before?!" Naruto asked/yelled.

"Oh, thanks Naruto." she said angrily as she hit him in the head.

"Ouch! Sakura! I'm trying to help here." Naruto complained.

"Oh, well you're doing a wonderful job!" Sakura said in thick sarcasm.

"Well, yeah. I thought she might get jealous if I asked Izanami out..." he said as he trailed off, realizing what he had just said.

You growled in frustration. Putting up with him was one thing but putting up with him so he could use you was ridiculous. You glared at him. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath. Keeping yourself from exploding in his face and ripping his throat out.

You calmly said "Lee, I don't think that's the right way to get people to notice you. It's not right."

"But everything I said about you was true!" he paused, apparently thinking. "But asking you out for such reasons was wrong. I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" he said pleadingly.

You put your hands to your head. You shut your eyes tightly. A flashback of the war came back to you again.

'You could smell the mans blood. His fear. You could feel your anger rise. "Please! Please! Please don't kill me!" the man pleaded to you as you stood up and strode over to him. Your eyes turned blood red and your fangs grew. Isamu was busy fighting with another mounted soldier. You kicked away the mans spear as he tried to reach for it. "Please don't!" he cried as you bit him in the neck behind his ear.'

It was over as quickly as it came. You felt the hot anger reseed. Thankfully your fangs didn't grow during your flashback.

"Are you okay?!" you look up to see two icy blue eyes staring back at you.

"Yeah, I'm fine Naruto." you say.

"Are you sure?" he said stilled concerned.

"Yeah, it was just a small migraine. I get them sometimes. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." you reassure him. "And I do forgive you Lee, it's ok." you add smiling to him too.

"Thank you Izanami!" he said.

You laugh at his pure enthusiasm. Naruto sat back down beside you, still seeming worried.. Sakura looked confused and Kakashi looked at you thoughtfully, trying to sort you out, yet again.

'What is he thinking? Could he know?' you asked yourself. 'No he couldn't. He probably thinks its some sort of trauma from what I told him had happened to me. I never told him the whole truth.' Lee was oblivious. He was just happy that you weren't furious at him.

**Kakashi's POV**

"Yeah, it was just a small migraine. I get them sometimes. It doesn't hurt as much anymore." Izanami reassured Naruto. "And I do forgive you Lee, it's ok." she added smiling to Lee.

"Thank You Izanami!"Lee said.

She laughed. Naruto went back to where he was sitting but stilled look worried. He didn't seem convinced by her story. Sakura was confused, she didn't seem to know what to think. You looked at her thoughtfully.

'That was no migraine. She would've be in a lot of pain if it was and it would have lasted longer than just a minute or so.'

You racked your brain for reasons. She had a nightmare this morning. It must have been a flashback of her family. It would fit. It would have been traumatic to go through that. She looked at you warily as she noticed you looking at her. There's something about her though. Everyone has noticed. Yet none of you could understand why you got that feeling from her. Lee was acting strange. He seemed totally oblivious. He acted like he usually did but he didn't. He just seemed different.

'I wonder. Maybe..No, it couldn't be. Hmm...' you sighed. 'I'm not 100 sure at this point in time. I'll just watch her for now.' you thought as you pulled out your book. 'But right now, I need to know what happens in the next chapter!...'

** )()()()()(**

**Izanami's POV**

It was dark but you could see as if it was clear as day. It was midnight and everyone was asleep. You closed the tent flap quietly and you tipped toed into the woods until you were far enough away for them not to hear you. You looked back to make sure no one was following and then ran.

You sniffed the air, searching and smelt a deer. You found it and drained it of its' blood. It tasted so good. You wouldn't of been able to stop yourself from drinking it even if you wanted to.

'It's a good thing it's the deer and not Naruto. I was so close to blowing my cover this morning.' you thought as you remembered trying so hard not to attack him.

You were still thirsty so you found 2 more deer and drank from them. You felt a lot better as all the energy and strength come back, that invincible feeling, plus you were felt a lot calmer. Now that you were full, you could last a week or two without drinking again. You wiped the blood off your face and cleaned up. You had been a bit messy. But you couldn't be blamed for that since you did last a pretty long time without blood.

After cleaning up you started your walk back to the camp. As you neared the camp you heard a noise far off behind you. It sounded like footsteps that belong to horses. Three of them. That was the same amount of Hunters that were left.

Your heart beat faster but then you remembered. 'I'm stronger than the last time I met them. That was probably the only reason they had been almost able to kill all of us. Me, Isamu and father hadn't had anything to drink for a long time, so we were as weak and as slow as the humans.'

They were far enough that they couldn't see or hear you but you could hear them. They stopped and you heard a clink sound. They had dropped a sword. You knew the sound of swords and they had dropped a sword. Then you heard them kick the sides of the horses and gallop off the opposite direction of you.

'Weird' you thought.

When you couldn't hear them anymore, and that's far, you ran to where you calculated the sword would be. When you got there you stopped short. It was your sword. You had dropped it when you ran off. You looked at it skeptically.

'They must've done something to it.' you thought surely.

You sniffed it from where you stood. You smelt water. You didn't smell any kind of silver. That was good. You looked around for any traps. You looked at the ground and then up at the trees. There seemed to be nothing abnormal about anything. No weird shapes or figures that didn't belong on the forest floor or in a tree. No colors that didn't belong in the setting. There were only the hoof marks of the horses and a little scattered dirt from where they had dug up the ground as they took off. There was also some dug up dirt from where the tip of the sword had hit as it fell on the ground.

You cautiously walked up to your sword, pausing after every small step you took. You slowly reached your hand out to touch the sword . You touched it and jumped a little. You didn't feel anything, you were just being overly cautious. You touched it again this time letting your fingers rest on the handle of your sword. Then you touched the metallic surface. Nothing happened, nothing hurt you. So you picked up the sword, still cautious.

"Hey, what are you doing?" a voice whispered from behind you.

You nearly jumped out of your skin. You spun around in surprise and fright, tripping over a tree root which caused you to land on your butt as you dropped the sword. You were about to scream when a hand covered your mouth muffling your scream.

"Shhhhh! Don't worry! It's me! I didn't mean to scare you!" Naruto said in a loud whisper.

'Gawd! Am I really that terrified of those Hunters? I mean, they're only humans and they got me as skittish as a horse!' you thought in frustration. You sighed into his hand, happy at least it wasn't a Hunter. "Mmm mmm mmmmm mm mmmm mmm" you said.

"Nani?" Naruto asked.

You sighed and took his hand off your mouth. "I said, you could uncover my mouth now." you repeated.

"Oh! Hehe. Sorry." he whispered sheepishly, giving a small smile as he put his hand on the back of his head.

**(They speak in whisper for now until they don't. I'll tell ya when.)**

"What were you doing out here?" he asked.

"What were you doing?" you countered.

"I asked you first." he said stubbornly.

"And I asked you second." you said just as stubborn.

"That doesn't make any sense!" he whispered loudly.

"First is worst, second is best, and yada yada yada." you said, reciting the little kids poem.

"Umm." he said.

"Just tell me what you were doing out here." you said getting frustrated.

"I had to go to the bathroom, that's all. But then I heard something in the woods, so I went to check it out and I found you." he explained quickly. "You?"

"I needed to take a walk. I couldn't sleep." you said. That was half the truth anyway. "Then I heard something, so like you, I went to check it out. Then I found my katana here." you said as you showed it to him. "The only thing is, the people that have been after me were the last ones that had it. I think they purposefully dropped it here, like they knew I would find it." you said quietly.

A shiver ran down your spine at that thought, making your whole body shiver.

"Here." Naruto said. He unzipped his jacket and handed it to you.

"Oh it's ok. I'm not cold." you said quickly as you lightly pushed it back to him.

"No, take it. It's fine." he said pushing it back to you.

"Alright" you said smiling. 'We're too stubborn for our own good. I'm not going to argue about putting on a jacket.' you thought. "Thank you" you added quietly.

You noticed him blush a little. You concealed a grin while you put on his jacket which, by the way, was pretty baggy on you. You could feel his residual body heat from inside the jacket.

"You should tell Kakashi sensei about this in the morning." Naruto said seriously.

"I will. I obviously would have to tell him about it. I mean, they are following me; which means they would technically be following all of you." you said.

"Let's head back." Naruto said as he eyed the woods.

No one was there, you knew, but you played along. Naruto stood and then helped you up. You walked to the camp and went into your tents. You laid the katana by you and then you curled up into the sleeping bag. As you began to fall to sleep you heard a tapping on your tent. You got back up and opened the flap to see Naruto again.

"Yeah?" you asked.

"Hi, um. I almost forget. I'm gonna need my jacket back." he said smiling shyly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah sorry." you said quickly as you took it off and gave it to him.

"No problem." he said as he put it on.

"See ya in the morning." he said as he left.

"See ya" you said as you closed the flap.

You laid back down into your sleeping bag and fell asleep.

**Naruto's POV **

You walked to your tent and a gust of wind blew. The hairs on your arm stood up from the sudden chill.

"Oops, she has my coat. I'll should go get it. I don't want them thinking something happened between us." you thought.

You turned back around and to Izanami's tent. You tapped on the flap of the tent. You heard her stir around for a few seconds and then she opened the flap.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Hi, um. I almost forget. I'm gonna need my jacket back." you said smiling shyly as you scratched the back of your head.

"Oh yeah sorry." she said as she took it off and gave it to you.

"No problem." you said as you put it on. "See ya in the morning." you added as you left.

"See ya" she said as she closed the flap.

**(whispering over)**

You stood up and walked to your tent. After you closed the tent flap you started to feel light headed. You had no clue why you would be feeling this way. As you breathed in you could smell something sweet coming from your jacket. You inhaled deeply. You couldn't get enough of the scent. It was a mixture of Azalea flower and an irresistibly sweet scent. . You inhaled again, trying to identify the mysterious scent. You became even more light headed and dizzy and felt a tingly feeling throughout your body. You put a hand on your head as you laid down and closed your eyes.

'Whoa. That's a weird feeling.' you thought dully.

When you breathed in again you began to feel like you were floating in the air. That worried you. You tried fighting it off by shaking your head. It didn't work. You still felt like you were numb and floating. You tried taking off your jacket and you slowly gained a clear head. You blinked a few times and shook your head and sat up.

'What was that all about?' you thought in confusion.

You looked down at your jacket. 'Could that be the reason?' you wondered.

You picked it up and sniffed it. A light dizzy spell occured and so you put it back down and away from you. You laid down into your sleepingbag as you stared at your jacket in wonder. Your mind searched for answers but you never got one as you fell asleep sometime later while contemplating over what happened.


End file.
